Katsuya's Christmas Wish
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Jou is alone on Christmas break and is beginning to feel the loneliness that has lain dormant within his being, begin to creep up on his heart. Will his Christmas wish come true?


Author's Note: Okay so this idea came from a PRG my friend Karla and I were doing the other night. It was a non-yaoi RPG and I decided that the storyline would make a great one-shot for the Christmas season. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So stop reminding me!

Summary: Jou is alone on Christmas break and is beginning to feel the loneliness that has lain dormant within his being, begin to creep up on his heart. Will his Christmas wish come true?

Katsuya's Christmas Wish 

"WOOHOO!" Christmas break is finally here!" Katsuya Jounouchi celebrated at the sound of the ringing bell signaling school was out for the next two weeks straight. Yugi giggled at his happily hyper friend. The blonde collected himself and his things then he and Yugi began to make their way out of the now deserted classroom. Just as the front door came into sight, the blonde ran right into a problem. Katsuya and the other body went down with a strangled 'OOF'. Yugi was now becoming afraid for Jounouchi's very life.

"Why don't you try looking where you're going next time MUTT!" The familiar voice made the poor blonde wince and he was waiting for the worst. With his harsh words Seto Kaiba pushed the intruder off of him and stood up, dusting his coat before leaving the blonde and Yugi to themselves. The shorter teen rushed to help his friend up. "Don't listen to Kaiba, Jou. He's just…"

"It's okay Yug, really. I haven't let anything get me down today and I'm not about to start with that rich punk. I'm not going to let him get under my skin anymore, it'll be my new year's resolution." Katsuya said with a smile. "Nah, you just want Kaiba under your clothes." Bakura snickered while he and Ryou approached. "HEY!" The blonde glared his hardest at the former tomb robber while trying his damnedest to fight an overpowering blush. Bakura burst out in a spell of uncontrollable laughter, which in turn only feed the fire of the blonde's flushed face. Katsuya then stormed out of the school building and seated himself on one of the benches in the front, waiting for the rest of his "pals". About five minutes later, Duke beckoned to him, barely containing his laughter. "So, Bakura tells me you want Kaiba to have hot sex with you." The amber-eyed teen just shook his head and buried his face in his hands to try and conceal the scarlet color of his face.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny anymore. Kaiba doesn't deserve Jou's attention and I don't think Jou would give it to him." Yugi defended. "Alright, we'll stop picking on you Jou." Said blonde looked up at Duke through golden bangs. "Come on, Yami wants us all to go out for dinner tonight so we hafta get home and get cleaned up." Yugi urged, trying to keep the subject off of Jou and Kaiba. The other's agreed on a meeting place and dispersed, though Katsuya still sat in the bench. "You gonna be okay Jou?" Yugi asked. Snapping out of his zoned state said teen nodded and smiled. "You need a ride home?"

"Nah, that's way out of your Grandpa's way. My dad said he'd be here." Just as he said those words his phone began to ring. "Hello?" Jou answered. Yugi watched as his friend had a conversation. "Okay, no problem. See you at home. Bye." The blonde flipped his phone shut and looked back up at his friend, "Do you think I could take you up on that offer?"

3:19 pm

"Dad! You home?" Jou called while closing and locking the apartment door behind him. "Yeah, I'm in my room kid." The blonde shrugged out of his winter coat and hung it on the coat rack. He entered his dad's room to see him packing a suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"The company is sending me on a two week business trip to New York. I have to close a deal with a smaller company that we want to join our chain."

"BUT!" Jou couldn't believe this. He was going to be alone for Christmas! "I know kid, but there was nothing I could do about it." The elder of the two spoke. Katsuya felt his amber eyes fill with tears, "Well you could have turned it DOWN!" He cried before running out of his father's sight to take shelter in his own room. "JOU!" The man called. He stood there for a moment, feeling bad for leaving his only son alone on Christmas. The blonde inhabited a spot on the floor at the foot of his bed with his knees pulled up under his chin and crying. A soft knock came. "Jou, come on. You know I don't mean to make these choices on purpose to hurt you. I objected to it the first time the offer was made, but Masahiro's wife just had a baby and he took two weeks off from work, I was the last resort." The boy didn't know if he should believe his father or not, but he did sound sincere and never went on trips during the holidays. Kentaro was about ready to give up when the door opened. He looked up and saw his son smiling at him. "I'm sorry Katsuya, I really am." The teen nodded, "I know, you never meant for this to happen." The elder Jounouchi nodded.

6:47 pm

"Okay, I'm leaving you more than enough money to buy anything you may need for the apartment or yourself. I am also leaving you some money for gifts for your friends and entertainment money if you wanna go out or order pizza or stuff." Kentaro explained. The blonde nodded in understanding. "While I'm gone stay out of trouble, keep the apartment nice, and **_NO PARTIES_**." Katsuya laughed, "I promise." The man smiled and hugged his son and just as he was about to close the door he said on last thing, "Oh and Katsuya, no boys." He said while winking before closing the front door. The teen was left standing frozen with a cute pink blush growing across his cheeks. Sure his dad knew about his personal preferences but they never really talked about it. Finally it was his cell phone that brought the stunned blonde out of his state. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jou, are you ready? We're here for ya!" Came Yugi's hyper voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, let me just grab my coat and I'll be down."

"Okay."

A couple nights later Katsuya found himself to be very lonely in the apartment by himself and he hated going out alone if it could be avoided. But then he realized he had to go out. He needed to get gifts for his friends. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was about 6:30 pm, the blonde especially hated going out on his own after dark, but it had to be done. Jou dressed in his knee long maroon winter trench coat and a darker maroon scarf. He grabbed his I-pod and keys and headed out the door. The blonde decided that he would walk around the 16th Street Mall downtown (okay here in Denver, we have a mall called the 16th Street Mall and there are just stores that line the streets. It has everything from Hot Topic to Barns And Nobles and Virgin Records, I just decided to use it here because I couldn't think of anything else and no I have no ownership to that either!); I mean he only lived ten minutes from it and only 15 minutes from Kaiba Corp. It was the beautiful part of town.

'_Hmmm, Kaiba Corp. I wonder if Kaiba would like a surprise visitor? I mean all my friends are busy and I have no one to hang out with… … … Man I am desperate.' _Jou thought to himself as he wandered into a card shop, maybe he could buy Yami and Yugi some rare cards while he was in here. He looked about and found that all the rare cards that his buddies didn't already have were gone. So his next stop was Hot Topic, he loved the place himself but Bakura and Malik (evil Marik) acted like they wanted to marry the place. It was easy for Jou to loose track of time in that store and he lost a whole hour, but he bought gifts he knew Bakura and Malik would love. He put the items in his backpack and headed to another store.

"Please sir, my family flew into town about an hour ago, may I please take off early?" An employee begged. The young brunette pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the sever headache he was having due to all this holiday crap. He clinched his free hand and took in a deep breath, "You better go before I change my mind." He growled dangerously. The employee wasted no time in escaping the inevitable doom. Unhappily the young CEO sat himself down in his leather chair at his desk and began to ferociously type at his computer. _'Stupid holiday, stupid employees, stupid mutt… Wait…why did I just say that? He's not here.'_ It was then that Seto figured it was time to pack up and leave; his head really was killing him. And at that point he may just murder everyone in the building. _'I better cool off before I go home or I may upset my house hold.' _It was then that his cell phone rang… Mokuba.

"Yeah Kiddo?" The brunette changed his tone and talked to his kid brother with all the patience he had left. "Do you think I can stay the night over at Jibade's house for the weekend?" The boy asked in a hopeful manner. Who was the blue-eyed teen to deny his kid brother? "Of course you can, just behave yourself okay."

"Always Seto. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you big bro, bye!"

"Love you too Mokie. Bye."

"Oh, I'm so board!" Joey groaned to himself. "I hate not having anyone with me!" The blonde was so flustered that for the second time that day he ran into a body. "FOR THE LOVE OF…mutt?"

"I'm so sorry!" Katsuya hastily cried before looking up at the figure he'd run into. His eyes widened in horror and he thought he was gonna faint. "Ahhh, it just keeps getting better and better!" The teen whined. For a minute the young CEO was relived to see the puppy but to have him reject him like that wasn't going to fly with Kaiba. "Oh joy. You again! This just sums my ridiculously ghastly night up. Thank you Katsuya!" Seto sneered in a venomous voice. That…that just wasn't fair. Tears welled up in Jou's warm amber-eyes and he gazed up at his vicious predator. Seto didn't expect for the blonde to be so hurt, he suddenly felt really atrocious about what he had said. "You…you…" Jou couldn't even think straight and Kaiba watched in revulsion as silver tears slipped down that beautiful face. "I…I…I…I'm sorry…Katsuya." The shorter teen glanced up at the young CEO, "Hu?" Mumbling his previous words quietly, Seto repeated, "I…I'm sorry Katsuya." Jou sniffled softly and wiped his eyes. "Really?" The young CEO nodded, "Please…just don't cry anymore." The blonde beamed and composed himself. Without thought or word the duo began to walk. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while but Jou knew how to break that.

"So, what are you doing out so late?" The blonde glanced up at the figure beside him. "Well, I had just gotten out of Kaiba Corp. when I ran into you and I decided it was a nice enough night to take a walk. Why are you out so late pup?"

"Christmas shopping, but the reason why I'm out Christmas shopping is because my dad is out of town on business over seas for two weeks…so…I'm alone for Christmas." While he was listening to his puppy, he was having a hard time trying decided weather or not he should tell Katsuya how he felt, it would be the right thing to do, seeing as how the poor puppy would be alone for Christmas…but Seto didn't always do the right thing but the most logical. What to do? "Seto?" The voice beside him beckoned. He answered his love interest with a simple, "Hm?"

"You looked a little lost there for a minute, you alright?"

"You said you were alone for the holiday?" Seto inquired to get his thoughts into check. Jou nodded sadly. The brunette cleared his throat nervously, "W-would you like to st-stay at my house for the time being?" Katsuya's amber eyes warmed up in the most heart melting way and Seto felt himself just fall head over heals for said puppy. "Really? Do ya mean it?" All the CEO could do was nod. Before his mind had any time to register, Katsuya had thrown his arms about the taller teen and hugged him close…but then he realized…wait, what's this? Kaiba was returning the embrace. It had begun to snow and the flakes came in a huge size so to say the least the streets had cleared pretty well. "Puppy." Jou lifted his head slowly and Seto loved the way the snow framed his beautiful and radiant features. Golden hair glittering in the moonlight, cute light pink cheeks touched by the coldness of the winter air, and warm sparkling amber eyes, what Seto did next he could not resist. Slowly leaning down the brunette presses his lips against that of the Christmas Angel's before him. He was reassured when the affection was returned. It wasn't a fight for dominance rather than a wordless way to say 'I love you, I've always loved you.' The two pulled away mutually and locked dazed gazes. "What do you say to a late dinner?" The taller of the two asked. Seto was shocked to see Katsuya shake his head, turning the offer down. "Actually, I'm not really all that hungry, I ate before I left the apartment." The blonde spoke, he was surprised to see the hurt look on the young CEO's face. "But…I could go for a nice cup of hot coco." Seto's features lit up and they began their way towards the nearest coffee shop. After obtaining their hot drinks the duo continued to walk around the streets, stopping every once in a while to look around a store. The brunette admired his puppy as he sipped his hot refreshment happily. "How is that hot coco treating you pup?" The amber-eyed teen smiled, "Great, thanks." Out of sheer curiosity, Seto glanced at his watch; it was almost 9:30! "It's getting late puppy, I think we should start heading to your place to get your things." The shorter teen nodded.

To say the least, the young CEO of Kaiba Corp., was impressed with his puppy's home. It was one of the most expensive apartments downtown with a striking view of the city. It was a four bedrooms, 3 full baths, apartment with an extensive kitchen and living area, there was even a staircase to a full size loft/ office room. "Wow pup, who does your father work for?"

"One of your top competitors I believe, he also is a CEO, he just doesn't show it as much as you do. Not that that's a bad thing." The young brunette clearly was impressed. "Uh-oh." The blue-eyed teen was startled at the other's outburst. "What's wrong?" Katsuya blushed, "I just broke one of the rules my father set before he left." Seto arched an eyebrow, "And what rule would that be puppy?"

"Not to have any boys over…and you're a boy." The young CEO smirked, "Why are you so worried about it? I mean it's not like your gonna seduce me right?" Jou blushed an even darker pink and hid his face behind golden bangs. Seto stepped closer to his puppy, making the distance between them that much less. "You know, Mokuba isn't home tonight and I really don't feel like going anywhere anymore, how about you and I just stay here?" The brunette said just above a whisper. Jou shivered at the thought and couldn't bring himself to look into his potential boyfriend's eyes. "What do you say puppy?" And without waiting for the one opposite to answer, Seto descended his lips onto the tender flesh of the blonde's neck. "Seto…" Katsuya whispered while encircling his arms around the other teen's back.

It was about a half hour after their make out session that the new couple settled into the warmth and coziness of the blonde teen's home. Katsuya was planted on the floor wrapping the gifts he had bought for his friends. Seto was seated comfortably on the couch listening to the soothing sounds of the Christmas songs that emitted from the stereo placed on the entertainment center and watched as his puppy wrapped gifts. He was amazed at how fast they had accepted each other.

"So, how long puppy?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked me?" The blonde turned about and smiled warmly at the brunette. "Since the first day we met." The young CEO smiled back, returning the warmth. Then he watched as the blonde stood up and went over to where his discarded backpack lay. He rummaged through it then pulled out what he was looking for. "Here, this one is for you." Katsuya said while handing the brunette a nicely wrapped gift, all blue and white paper and ribbons. Seto took it and looked at the other quizzically. "Go ahead open it." The blue-eyed teen complied. Within the paper and ribbons was a small crystal figurine of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The young CEO took in the beauty of the gift and smiled then realized he had nothing to offer the puppy in return.

"What's wrong Seto, don't you like it?" Jou asked in a shaky voice. "I do Katsuya, I love it…but I have nothing to give back in return." The blonde smiled and crawled up onto the couch next to the brunette, "As far as I'm concerned, I already got my Christmas gift…you." Seto smiled and placed his gift carefully on the coffee table and leaned into his puppy, their lips pressed together and slowly Katsuya rested his back on the cushions of the couch. The couple pulled apart and exchanged fire lit smiles. "Merry Christmas Katsuya."

"Merry Christmas Seto."

Owari

Author's Note: And a Merry Christmas to you all! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
